


A Taste For The Kill

by Tommykaine



Category: Till Death Do Us Part (Visual Novel)
Genre: (the necrophilia is mostly just implied but still squick worthy), Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jack's Route Spoilers, Minor Character Death, Necrophilia, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: “I want to see more”, she told him, looking straight into his eyes with a resolute expression on her face. “I want to see you do it”Jack seemed conflicted.“You might not like it”, he finally said, swallowing hard before continuing. “You might even come to hate me”“I don't. I love you. Everything about you”, she replied emphatically, frustrated at herself for not being able to prove him she was telling the truth. “Even this side of you. I want to see more of it.”----[Short fic set after the "You wanted to see more" ending]





	A Taste For The Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 4th Mission of the final week of the 8th edition of the COW-T by LandeDiFandom. No particular prompt, but the limitation was to either write het (or gen) NSFW, or slash / femslash with a lower rating.

Rose laid down motionless, barely breathing.

Not that she could have moved, as she was paralyzed from head to toe. 

His hand moved from her neck to her chest, down to her belly. His fingers lingered there, tracing circles on the lower part of her abdomen. She could barely feel it, her body almost completely numb, but it was enough to make her blood flush downwards towards her pelvis.

Her heart was beating loudly - hopefully not loudly enough for him to hear. He looked at her almost in awe, his lips spreading in a surprisingly warm smile

“You're so beautiful”, he whispered, his voice almost vibrating from excitement. “So beautiful and all mine”.

His smell would have disgusted her, maybe, some time ago. He no longer bothered to wash their smell away since she had found out his secret. He said it made it easier, so she didn't fight it. To tell the truth, it kinda turned her on... or maybe it was the fact that he seemed to enjoy himself more like that. She didn't know for sure.

He kissed her cold skin, taking hold of her arm as he unbuttoned his pants, sliding down his underwear so that his cock popped out of it, already half-erect. He closed her fingers around it, holding her wrist and moving her arm up and down to stroke his shaft. She was glad she couldn't move, because she knew that otherwise she would have had to fight back the urge to tighten her grasp on it.

Once he was fully hard, he spread her legs and slipped his fingers inside her, wriggling them around for a bit. They were covered in her fluids when he pulled them out, and for a moment he just looked intently at them, making her bite her tongue to keep herself for urging him.

Finally, he turned his attention back to her and positioned himself between her legs, grasping her thighs to push them towards her chest. She gasped loudly, wishing she could bite on her lip as she did her best to stifle the rest of the sounds that were coming up to her lips as he thrust himself inside her roughly. He was going in deep and fast, just the way she liked it, and she felt like she was going mad from the effort to hold herself back, but she didn't falter again. She wanted him to enjoy it at least half as much as she did.

When he finally came inside her with a low grunt, she allowed herself to relax and reached her climax with a strangled moan, clamping up around him as her body quivered slightly despite the drug. Maybe it was starting to wear off. Her fingers were tingling, and she could curl up the tip of her fingers for a bit, if she tried hard enough. Not that she had any reason to move anytime soon.

Jack pulled out and laid down on the floor with her, placing his head on top of her thighs and closing his eyes as he let out a content sigh. She smiled down at him, even if he could not see it.

Sometimes she hoped that'd be enough for him, but she didn't hold it against him when it wasn't. She understood. It was enough for her to know she could finally make him happy like he had done for her all this time.

  
  


  
  


“Why don't you let me do it too?”, she had insisted sometimes, making him furrow his eyebrows in worry.

“It's just too dangerous. You never know what a person can do when they are facing their impending death. Even the tamer ones.”

She never got to see him as he killed them. He had only shared them with her when they were already dead. Nothing but harmless scattered pieces, unable to strike back. But that wasn't enough for her anymore. 

It wasn't just that she wanted to be closer to him, even if that was part of it - she hated to stay away from him even more so than she did before. 

The truth was, something had snapped inside of her as she was kept down there. Maybe it had always been there, dormant, maybe it had been her love for Jack that made her see the beauty even in something so horrible. Maybe she just had been driven insane by the shock of finding out her husband was a necrophiliac murderer. Who knew. All she knew was that she wanted him to share them with her. She no longer wanted to see him disappear down there, where he only allowed her to join him when the deed was already done. 

“Please, at least let me watch”, she insisted. Even so, he still was worried she could get hurt - one of them could have escaped before he could strike down, she could have been attacked in a panicked attempt to break free. However, she assured him she would be careful, that she would have followed his command and would have left him to take care of it alone if it proved to be too dangerous.

“I cannot lose you”, he said, holding her hands and bringing them to his lips to kiss her palms. “I cannot stand the thought of something happening to you while you're there.”

“You won't”, she reassured him. “it won't.”

She could tell that wasn't the only reason why he was hesitant. He still did not fully believe her, a part of him probably still feared she had just said whatever she had to say for him to keep her alive, back then, without really meaning it. That maybe she just was so desperate to keep him close that the fear of losing him made her believe things she didn't actually think, things that she would have come to regret.

Rose didn't entirely blame him. How could he possibly trust her in that situation? She was surprised he hadn't just ran away yet. Sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night, finding herself alone, and she wept in silence as she waited for him to come back, terrified that he might have just left her forever. 

“I want to see more”, she told him, looking straight into his eyes with a resolute expression on her face. “I want to see you do it”

Jack seemed conflicted. 

“You might not like it”, he finally said, swallowing hard before continuing. “You might even come to hate me”

“I don't. I love you. Everything about you”, she replied emphatically, frustrated at herself for not being able to prove him she was telling the truth. “Even this side of you. I want to see more of it.” 

The only way would have been to be allowed to do as she asked. 

“Alright”, he finally agreed, smiling weakly as she jumped up to kiss him and hold him tightly, unable to contain her excitement.

  
  


Rose didn't know what made him pick out his victims. There didn't seem to be a specific criteria, and she never dared to ask. Maybe he just hadn't put that much thought into it, maybe it simply boiled down to finding the easiest prey in the near proximity without worrying about many other details.

They were just toys to him, after all – yet she remembered how excited he had been with them. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at that thought. Even now that he had started to touch her again, he was never like that with her. She didn't want to hold it against him, but she couldn't help but feel hurt. She knew it wasn't his fault. He loved her more than anyone, but he just couldn't change himself.

There was nothing particularly striking in the man that was staring at her with a desperate hope in his eyes, his cries muffled by the tape on his mouth. He was already there, tied up on a chair, when Jack lead her downstairs.

Her heart skipped a beat. He really was going to show her. She still couldn't believe it. That was what she had asked for, but still... it was a whole other story to see it with her own eyes. She turned her attention away from the unknown man, who was currently whimpering, and back to her husband.

“You wanted to watch, right?”, he asked, his lips curving up into a humourless smile. “Or maybe, you wanted to do it this time?”.

Her breath hitched at those words. She must have looked at him in shock, cause he shook his head and his smile disappeared.

“I knew it”.

She turned bright red at those words, puffing up in annoyance.

“I can do it!”, she insisted. He raised one eyebrow, then handed her a knife.

“Then prove it”.

She took it from him, trying to keep her hands from shaking. The man on the chair was struggling desperately now, looking at her in a mixture of anger and terror. 

She gulped loudly, turning away from Jack to face him. She knew what she had to do. She just didn't know if she was ready for it yet, despite what she had told to her husband.

“I'll help you”, he offered, his arms wrapping around her as his hands grasped on her wrists, helping her to keep the knife still.

“Where should I do it?”, she asked, surprising even herself as her tone betrayed her rising arousal.

“Doesn't matter. You can finish him off quickly... or make it last. Just make sure to strike with force. No hesitation”.

She nodded, her lips twisting up into a devious grin. Then, she finally plunged it in, using all of her force to strike. Jack only helped her to keep her aim straight, but he didn't push her to do it. It was all her own doing.

That realization made a warm sensation wash over her entire body. She felt herself getting dizzy, yet any hint of uncertainty she might have had before was now completely gone. She pulled the knife back, and the man's blood spurted all over her chest, some of it even hitting her in the face. She jumped up a bit with a small cry, and Jack laughed a bit.

“You hit a major artery”, he noted, whispering against her ear. “He's gonna bleed out in minutes”.

“I see...”, she murmured, unsure if she was getting more excited from his breath against her neck or from the sight of the life spilling out from the man as he gurgled in pain, blood foaming out from his nose and from the corners of his mouth. 

“May I?”, Jack asked, taking the knife from her hands. She let him do it, curious to see what he would do. She gasped as she saw him strike, much more swiftly and firmly than she had. He pushed it into the man's abdomen, sideways, opening up a large gash. Rose watched in fascination as the man's guts spilled out from the wound, together with a large amount of blood. 

“Try sticking your hand in there”, suggested Jack, and she could hear the excitement in his voice, as well as feel it against her body. She gulped, looking down at the other man again. His face was limping down as if he had fainted, but he was still making small choking sounds. He wasn't gonna last for much longer, but he was still alive. 

Slowly, she lowered her hand and felt the edges of the cut under her fingers. They were stained red as she withdrew them to look at them. She had touched blood from her husband's victims before, but it was never this warm. 

She moved it down again. This time, she stuck her fingers inside and then the rest of her hand, her face flushing red as her body reacted to the foreign sensation with a rush of arousal. It wasn't like touching a cold corpse. The man's flesh was pulsating all around her, and she couldn't resist the urge to push her hand deeper, until her entire arm disappeared inside of him down to her elbow.

“How is it?”, Jack asked her. She was surprised by the impatience in his voice. He normally was much more calm and collected. She found that she liked this unexpected side of him. It was kind of cute to see him get so worked up, after all.

“It's incredible”, she said. “I can feel his heart beating. I think I could touch it if I dug in far enough”.The mere thought was enough to get her wet. She suspected that, by the time she was done with him, she was going to be drenched.

“Thank you for showing me. I love you”, she whispered, pulling out her arm to turn around and embrace her husband. She kissed him passionately, and he kissed her back with the same intensity, looking at her in adoration once the kiss ended.

“You're not leaving me out of this again”, she said, her urgency clearly perceivable in her voice. “I want to see more. Much more. I want you to show me everything”.

Now that she had had a taste of it herself, he never would be able to keep her away from it. They both knew that. 

Rose wasn't sure if the look on Jack's face was one of resignation or relief. 

Maybe both.

 


End file.
